Although numerous devices have been devised for telescopic support structures, few, if any, of those capable of supporting heavy loads possess rapid coarse adjustment capability, as well as fine adjustment capability. Solar panels are relatively heavy and must be adjusted seasonally with a fair degree of precision. The inventor has been unable to find a telescopic joint ideally suited for use with heavy solar panels.